In the assembly of devices such as printed circuit boards, it is common to make electrical connections in situ. Such connections are often made by means of soldering, but may also be made by means of wire wrapping. Wire wrapping entails passing one end of a wire several times closely and tightly around a post, such that a good electrical connection is made. If the wire is insulated, a section of insulation adjacent the wire end must be removed to allow electrical contact. Power tools have been developed to complete wire-wrapped connections in a quick and consistent manner. Such tools are commonly referred to as wire-wrap tools. One type of wire-wrap tool resembles an electric drill and includes a driving end comprising a collet, which receives a bit having two apertures therein. One of the apertures is centered on the axis of the bit while the other is offset radially from the axis. To operate such a tool, the wire end to be connected is threaded into the offset aperture and the center aperture is then placed over the post to which the wire is to be connected. When the tool is operated, the bit spins, causing the wire to be wrapped tightly around the post. The wire is drawn outwardly through the bit as it wraps around the post until the wire end is completely wrapped.
Heretofore, it was common for the individual components of the materials being worked, such as printed circuit boards, to be themselves shielded or protected from electromagnetic interference. Cost considerations, however, have recently led to the creation of several such circuits that lack adequate shielding of their individual components. Such circuit boards may be enclosed in a shield which protect the entire board, but such shielding is inadequate when it becomes necessary to directly access individual components the board, such as in the instance of repairs or alterations. In those instances, the electromagnetic interference generated by the power tools used to perform the repairs, such as wire wrap tools, can cause damage or interruptions to the system in which the board is integrated. Hence, it is desired to provide a tool for completing wire wrap connections that does not produce significant electromagnetic interference (EMI) or radio frequency interference (RFI). As RFI is that portion of EMI in the radio frequency range, references to EMI hereinafter shall mean both EMI and RFI.